


Golden Hearts

by abcsupercorp



Category: Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Slow Burn, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "You're exactly Kara Danvers' type. Brunette, Dark Past, piercing eyes. She'll be all over you in a matter of minutes." Lillian explained. "Now remember, you're a new scientist. Flirt with her, see if she's into you."ORMy take of if Lena was sent to seduce Kara to obtain Kryptonian Information but ends up falling in love with her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by none other than Motherland Fort Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is sent on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

"Lena, darling, do you remember your assignment?" Lillian asked her daughter.

Lena nodded as she took a sip of her alcohol, "Yes mother, seduce Kara Danvers and obtain any information she may have on Kryptonians." 

Lillian smiles, "Darling, Kara  _ is _ a Kryptonian." 

"Right, yeah." Lena replied. "Wait, mother, you're sending me to an alien camp. Why are we being selective?"

"You're  _ exactly _ Kara Danvers' type. Brunette, Dark Past, piercing eyes. She'll be all over you in a matter of minutes." Lillian explained. "Now remember, you're a new scientist. Flirt with her, see if she's into you."

Lena smirked, "Oh, I'm pretty good at that." 

"Good, now are you all packed? Your flight to National City is in about 6 hours and it takes 45 minutes to get there and an additional 15 to 20 to get checked in, through security and to the gate." Lillian explained.

"Mother, I got this." Lena smirked, "I've gotta run, but I'll report to you when I can."

" _ Good." _ Lillian said, "Here is Kara's file. It has everything you need to know."

"Thanks." Lena replied. She kissed Lillian's cheek and prepared to call a taxi.

Once she got a taxi, she flipped open the file. 

**_Kara Zor El Danvers._ **

**_Earth Age: 27_ **

**_Species: Kryptonian_ **

**_Special Abilities: Flying, Super speed, etc._ **

**_Hair: Blonde_ **

**_Eyes: Blue._ **

__ __ _ 'Damn, she's hot.'  _ Lena said to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: mcgrathlotz 
> 
> Twitter: pastelhickson


	2. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet,and things heat up fast. 
> 
> Warning: This fairly sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy x

Lena arrived at the airport and got through security and everything else within a short time. The flight was 2 and a half hours long, but it was worth it, seeing as how this mission had to succeed in order for Lena's mother to not scare her with threatening tactics again. Upon arrival at the alien camp, she got a ticket inside. A part of her was actually rather excited, she'd always wanted to work with aliens and work with them up close, but another part of her felt nervous. What if all else fails and everyone figures out her secret? 

Kara was at camp, punching a punching bag with her best friend, Stephanie Brown. Steph wasn't an alien, but she worked at the camp as a trainer. As she was punching, the beautiful brunette caught her eye.

"Kara, are you focusing?" Stephanie asked, "Hellooo?" Steph waved her hand in Kara's face. She sighed and looked over in the direction Kara was looking at. " _ Ohh, _ " Stephanie smirked, "I see."

"She's  _ gorgeous _ ." Kara said to Stephanie, " _ Who is that _ ?"

Stephanie shrugged, "New girl perhaps? I don't know."

"Well, she's hot." Kara replied. 

"Easy there, Tiger, you're drooling." Stephanie laughed. 

"Look, I haven't had a good time since Brentford." Kara argued, "You know how I get my powers to be stronger."

Steph rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, _sex_ , you get your powers to become stronger from _sex_ , I get it." she chuckled. "I'm taking a break. Try to keep your pants  _ on _ ." 

Kara rolled her eyes as she continued, then she took a break to get a drink of water.

"You know, energy drinks are much more efficient when it comes to working out." Said a voice. Kara turned around to see the gorgeous woman she'd been thirsting over a few seconds ago. "I could always help with that."

"Well, if you know a quicker way for kryptonians to down energy drinks without getting sick, I'll be lucky to have your assistance." Kara replied. "Never seen you here before, you new?"

Lena nodded, "Just landed a couple of hours ago. I'm a scientist." 

"Well,  _ scientist. _ " Kara smirked, "Have a name?"

"The name's Lena." Lena said as she put out a hand to shake, "And you?" Lena asked as she examined Kara's muscles coated with drops of sweat and veins popping out. 

"Kara." Kara said as she shook Lena's hand, "Kara Danvers at your service." 

"Well, Kara Danvers, care to show me to my room?" Lena smirked, "It's on the top floor and I could use some….." she bit her lip, " _ Assistance _ ." 

Kara picked up the vibes Lena was sending, "Sure, what's your room number?" she smirked   


"1446" Lena replied, "The scientist hallway." 

"You're pretty close to my room, actually." Kara said, attempting to hide her smirk, "Come on, follow me."

Kara led the way and Lena followed, helping her with her bags..  _ 'She's so damn hot, wow. _ ' Lena thought to herself. When they got inside the elevator, Lena and Kara stood close to one another. Their attraction to one another only grew more and more powerful. The elevator arrived on the 14th floor, and Kara helped Lena with her bags again and they got to Lena's room. Lena, who had her key card, used it to unlock the door. Inside the room was a single bed, a TV, and an air conditioner. 

"Well, this is your room." Kara smiled as the two of them entered, shutting the door with her feet. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"Maybe with  _ one  _ other thing." Lena said with a smile. She approached Kara and kissed her. Pulling back, she smiled.

Kara was stunned, but she didn't hate it. She kissed Lena back, and before Lena could react, she was shoved against the wall and felt heavy kisses upon her neck. "Is this okay?" Kara asked. A moan escaped Lena's mouth and she felt a shiver go down her spine.   


" _I want you to touch me._ " Lena whispered as they breathlessly kissed one another. Kara smirked, unbuttoning Lena's pants and shoving her hand inside. Caught off guard a bit, Lena felt her hand twitch. 

"Just tell me if you want me to slow down or stop, okay?" Kara said softly as she picked Lena up, who wrapped her legs around Kara's waist.

"You got it." Lena replied. The two of them fell onto Lena's bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below


	3. Want you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk after events have been taken place. 
> 
> warning; pretty sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy x

After breathless sex, Kara laid there with Lena. The two of them were flushed and out of breath. 

"You've got a beautiful body." Kara said as her fingers traveled around Lena's body. 

"And you _taste._ ." Lena took a deep breath, " _Delicious_." 

"You can taste me whenever you like." Kara whispered as her fingers traveled towards the lower part of Lena's body.

"Fuck," Lena cursed, "I want you more."

Kara climbed on top, "Say your wishes baby, and your wish is my command.."

"touch me, Kara Danvers." Lena said out of breath, "touch me and love me until I can't speak." 

Kara slipped her fingers back inside of Lena's pants, Lena moaned and Kara kissed her neck while messing with her. "We should do this more often." Kara whispered.

"Whatever you want." Lena said. "I'm yours."

"Good," Kara smirked, "Because when something I like catches my eye, I fight to get what I want." She told her, "How does this feel? Good? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"You're hot, sexy, taste delicious and delicate during sex?" Lena asked. "You're amazing." 

"You're all that and more." Kara whispered. She took her hands out of Lena's pants and kissed Lena softly. "Delicious." 

"Kara; you should probably head back." Lena told her.

Kara pouted as she lifted up Lena's shirt and kissed her stomach, "Are you trying to get rid of me?" 

"God no," Lena replied, "but your _friend_ might be looking for you."

"Who? Steph?" Kara asked. Lena nodded. "Oh!" Kara laughed, "Don't worry about her, she knows where I am.." 

"You talked about me, huh?" Lena teased.

"I may of been turned on by you a _little bit_." Kara replied.

" _A little_ bit, huh? We just had _2 rounds of sex_." Lena laughed.

"Okay; _so very_." Kara replied as she kissed Lena's neck again. "You seemed pretty into me too."

"I am." Lena replied. She felt a sense of guilt and she started crying.

"Oh shit." Kara said. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I… I just…" Lena sniffled, "I don't know." 

"Well, please don't cry." Kara pouted. "I'd _hate_ to have to _kill_ someone." 

Lena chuckled, "You'd kill someone for me?" 

"Absolutely." Kara replied. "Can I confess to you something?" 

"Anything." Lena replied.

"I have sex, frequently. It helps me with my powers. I'm sexually free." Kara told her. "We live in a world where women aren't being shamed for being sexually active anymore." She told Lena. "But you…" 

"What about me?" Lena asked as she wiped her tears away. 

"I think I want to have more than just sex with you." Kara told her. "I want more than just sex. I want to commit to you." 

"You mean like, date?" Lena asked.

"Is that like having a mate?" Kara cocked her head with curiosity.

Lena chuckled, "yes." She replied. "I want to be with you too."

"But we should probably wait." Kara said. "I know the ins and outs of you and everything, but we also just met, and I'm a gentlewoman. I make sure my princess is comfortable." 

"I agree." Lena said as she traced Kara's jawline. " _God_ , you're so hot." 

"Round three?" Kara grinned.

"You don't even need to ask." Lena replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	4. Sweat and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks about Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

After _ three rounds _ of  _ mind blowing, mouth watering sex and 3 rounds of hot and heavy, tongue tasting make out sessions _ , Kara decided to head back to train with Stephanie. She  _ definitely _ smelt like sweat and sex, and Stephanie, being her trainer  _ and  _ a werewolf, had a keen sense of smell.

"Hey, where have you been?" Stephanie asked. Before Kara could speak, Stephanie could smell Kara's arousal. She gasped. " _ No way! You were having sex! _ "

Kara blushed. In the sheets, she was a sex God, but outside, she was as shy as hell. "No!"

" _ Yes!"  _ Stephanie argued, "You  _ literally _ smell like sweat and sex.." she told her. "who was it with?"

Kara took a sip of her water, "Fine." She replied. "I had sex with the new girl."

Stephanie's eyes went wide, "No way!  _ Nice! _ " 

"Yeah." Kara replied. Stephanie took a sip of her own water, "She calls me daddy in the sheets."

Stephanie sputtered out her water and began to choke on air. "She-" she coughed again, taking a gasp of air, "She  _ calls _ you  _ daddy _ ?!" 

Kara nodded, "Steph, I think I really like her."

"Well  _ obviously _ you do!" Steph told her. "How many times did you two, you know.." her voice trailed. "Do it?"

"Three times." Kara replied. "I would've gone for more than three, but she seemed rather." She smirked.  _ "Tired."  _

"You are an animal, Kara Danvers." Stephanie laughed. "Sex three times?" 

Kara nodded, "I think I'm falling in love with her." 

"You just met her, Kara." Stephanie laughed.

"And  _ yet, _ I  _ already know _ what the  _ inside _ of her-" Steph cut Kara off.

"Yep, no. This is where I draw the line. We are  _ not  _ going into detail about your sex life" Steph said with a laugh. 

Kara laughed again, "Don't be such a wimp, Brown." 

"I'm not!" Stephanie whined as she smacked Kara's arm, "I love you, and you're my best friend, but there's a line we shall  _ not  _ cross and _ that's  _ about what the  _ inside of your girlfriend  _ looks like." 

"She's _not_ my girlfriend, Steph." Kara rolled her eyes dramatically, "Honestly, we're 27, why do you act like a teenager."

"Teasing your best friend  _ doesn't  _ have an expiration date,  _ asshole. _ " Steph joked. 

"Whatever, just don't tell Cass or she'll freak." Kara told Steph.

"Why oh why would Cass freak out?" Steph asked sarcastically. 

" _ Cause she's our best friend? _ " Kara replied, as if it were the most  _ obvious answer _ in the world. 

"Or it could be the fact you were in love with her." Steph suggested.

"What-" Kara was caught off guard, "Who the hell gave you  _ that _ idea?"

"You, dumb ass." Stephanie laughed. "Look, you're over her now, right? So why don't you just tell her you fucked the new girl."

"You KNOW how Cass is, Steph, she's over protective." Kara replied. "What if she scares Lena off?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "She  _ won't. _ " Steph said, "Look, it's up to you if you want to tell her or not, but Cass literally works as an agent, she's like an FBI agent, so figure your shit out fast." 

"Figure what shit out fast?" Said a voice. 

Kara spun around. "Cassandra!" Kara said, startled, "Hey." 

"Hey.." Cass said awkwardly, raising an eyebrow "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a…" she noticed Kara acting weird, "Meeting. Why are you acting so weird?" 

"Weird?" Kara said as she blushed and scratched the back of her neck, "Who said anything about weird? I'm always weird."

"You're  _ acting _ weird, Kara." Cass replied. She stepped closer, and smelt Kara's scent.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked. 

  
"Smelling you, duh." Cass said, "You smell like sweat and.." she paused, " _ sex." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx


End file.
